Dans ses yeux j'ai bu le ciel
by My-Patronus-Is-Totoro
Summary: Drago M et Hermione G se st aimé dès le premier regard, devant la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. Ms ils ont tjs su que leur amour est impossible : l'un est un riche sang-pur dt les parents st partisans de Lord Voldemort, et l'autre est une sang de bourbe, née de parents moldus, et a pr meilleur ami le Survivant. Cependant, le besoin et l'envie de tenter le tt pr le tt est trop fort...
1. Moi, Poudlard et mon lit

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**

Je ne tiens plus en place depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité. Je suis une sorcière... C'est écrit noir sur blanc sur ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie élémentaire !

Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de faire mes études dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie du monde. J'ai lu tous les livres qui en parlent.

Je m'imagine souvent mon arrivée au milieu d'autres élèves de première année. Parfois, je suis un loup solitaire, dévisagé par une meute dont je suis exclu, et parfois, je suis l'amie de tous, brillante et gentille, mais qui sait passer de bons moments en compagnie des autres.

Je visualise aussi beaucoup ma répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il est clair que je vais faire partie des Serdaigle, vu mon «pédigré» mais sait-on jamais !

«Et si j'allais à Gryffondor ?». L'idée me paraît tellement saugrenue que je pouffe de rire, alors que mes yeux fixent intensément, depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, une page de mon livre de sortilèges et enchantements niveau 1.

«Moi, à Gryffondor ? Je ne suis pas du tout courageuse... sauf peut-être quand j'ose goûter un plat cuisiné par papa !» m'exclamé-je intérieurement.

«Poufsouffle, alors ?»

Je hausse les épaules, peu convaincue.

«Comment savoir si je suis loyale alors que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis ?»

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux, perplexe.

«Serpentard ?» ose me demander ma raison, en marchant sur des oeufs.

«Oui, ça peut le faire... Ça, je suis rusée et ambitieuse, aucun doute là-dessus ! Cependant, j'aimerais éviter de me faire une mauvaise réputation dès le premier soir, ma façon d'être attirera assez d'animosité comme ça.»

À l'école où j'allais jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours été, aux yeux des autres élèves, de leurs parents et des professeurs, la petite fille au cheveux crépus et aux dents qui rayent le plancher, hautaine et qui ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'étaler son savoir, à tout bout de champ et à tout le monde. Non, vraiment, serdaigle est faite pour moi !

J'essaye d'intimer à mon cerveau l'ordre de se taire et de dormir, mais il est récalcitrant : il sait que je saurai dans quelle maison je suis demain soir, mais il ne cesse de me foudroyer de questions.

 **Point de vue de Drago.**

Lorsque j'étais petit, j'attendais avec impatience mon entrée à Poudlard. Maintenant je suis las. Père m'a encore fait un discours interminable. Il a prévu de grandes choses pour moi. Ma voie est toute tracée...

Je n'ai jamais à faire de choix, tout est toujours décidé pour moi, et mon avis ne pèse jamais dans la balance.

«Ce que père exige, père l'obtient...» marmonné-je, amer, fataliste et sarcastique.

Père. C'est un mot que je crache toujours avec dédain, parfois même avec dégoût.

«Peut-être aurais-je été plus heureux dans une famille de rang plus modeste, et de moins sinistre réputation ?», songé-je tristement.

Je soupire et me retourne dans mon lit, tellement grand qu'il me ramène toujours à ma profonde et implacable solitude. Je dois être en forme et faire bonne figure, demain : entrée à Poudlard oblige !


	2. L'humiliation

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**

Je suis levée depuis cinq heures du matin. Ma valise est faite depuis bien longtemps, mais je ressens le besoin irrépressible de tout vérifier, histoire de ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs.

Je me rends dans la cuisine et me prépare un toast bacon-miel, il n'y a rien de mieux ! Alors que je saisis la bouteille de lait, maman entre en souriant et me dit bonjour en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai vraiment l'intention de lui dire bonjour à mon tour, mais j'ai une boule au ventre et donc peur de lui vomir dessus.

Je lis dans son regard qu'elle a compris. Elle enchaîne, pour me rassurer :

\- On arrivera à King's cross vers neuf heures quarante-cinq, ça te convient, ma chérie ?

J'opine du chef, reconnaissante. Elle sait que j'ai besoin d'arriver au moins une heure en avance pour me détendre et retrouver la pleine possession de mes moyens.

 **Point de vue de Drago.**

Père et Mère ont des engagements ailleurs, qu'ils ne peuvent pas annuler. Comme d'habitude, je passe au second plan. Il m'ont laissé devant la gare... Ils n'ont même pas eu la bonne idée de m'accompagner jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾... Je ne leur demandais pas de me tenir la main pour me faire monter dans le train, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une valise trop encombrante dont on se débarrasse en vitesse !

Je suis devant la voie 9¾. Je me sens blêmir face à la barrière. J'ai peur. Et je suis seul pour affronter ça. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être «faible» devant Père et Mère, mais leur présence, signe de normalité et d'intérêt pour moi, m'aurait rassuré.

C'est idiot. Je suis né dans le monde magique, et je connais plein de choses sur celui-ci. Et pourtant, j'ai peur.

Je reste immobile devant la barrière, indifférent à la foule qui me bouscule et me dévisage avec mécontentement.

J'entends une voix de fille, tout essoufflée demander :

\- Toi. Aussi. Tu. Va. À. Poudlard ?

Je ne comprends pas immédiatement que c'est à moi que l'on s'adresse. Je me retourne, prêt à traumatiser ce qui sera sans doute une de mes futures victimes à Poudlard.

Elle a d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et de grandes dents. Quand mes yeux croisent les siens, marrons, et surtout magnifiques, j'oublie tout ce qui les entoure. Bouche, nez, tout s'efface ! Ils m'ouvrent la porte à de nouveaux horizons, moins vastes mais aussi moins sombres que ceux que Père veut m'offrir.

Je me racle la gorge. Je dois me ressaisir.

\- Oui, réponds-je piteusement.

\- Je pensais être la seule à venir aussi tôt. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis huit heures et quart. Mes parents avaient une urgence. Les tiens aussi ?

\- Oh... Non, les miens sont... (elle s'interrompt, cherchant ses parents en tournant le tête de gauche à droite, les yeux plissés par la concentration) juste là ! s'exclame-t-elle, victorieuse.

Elle les appelle en faisant de grands signes. Ils se dirigent vers nous, tout sourire.

\- Papa, maman, voici...

\- Drago Malefoy. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dis-je en tendant la main pour qu'ils me la serrent.

«Être irréprochable et toute circonstance» est la phrase préférée de Père, mais elle veut surtout dire «être hypocrite». Si j'avais été «naturel», je n'aurais pas été aussi froid et distant. J'aurais eu un sourire qui laissait paraître mon stress, et j'aurais peut-être bégayé.

Ils me répondent qu'ils sont également enchantés, et la mère reprend la parole :

\- Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à être en avance, Hermione !

J'allais répondre mais Père m'agrippe par les épaules et me dit à l'oreille, assez fort pour que la dénommée Hermionne et ses parents entendent :

\- Espèce d'incapable, je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas traîner avec _ça_.

 _«Ça»_. Hermione et ses parents étaient réduits à _«ça»_. Je ne les connaissais pas encore, mais je ressentais une certaine empathie pour eux, et de la colère envers Père. En plus de cela, je me sentais humilié.

Je fais de mon mieux pour rester impassible et fais les présentations, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Monsieur, Madame, Hermione, voici Lucius Malefoy. Père, voici Hermione et ses parents. Elle prend le train avec moi.

Comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, le père d'Hermione dit qu'il était enchanté et tendit la main. Père ne la prit pas, hautain, et elle retomba mollement le long de son corps.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Père connaît les personnalités les plus importantes des alentours. Ceux qu'il ne connaît pas ne sont pas importants et donc indignes de son intérêt.

Il me donne envie de vomir. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas blêmir davantage et me répète intérieurement «être irréprochable...».

Il m'a menti et m'a laissé seul avec ma peur pour me mettre à l'épreuve, et j'ai échoué lamentablement !


	3. La pluie de ses yeux

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**

C'est la mine défaite que je passe la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10, pour me retrouver sur la voix 9 3/4. La joie que je me faisais de faire mon entrée à Poudlard est quelque peu assombrie par l'attitude du père de Drago. Je le connais à peine, mais je ressens de l'empathie à son égard.

Vit-il dans un foyer où il ne reçoit ni attention ni amour ? A-t-il une mère aimante et chaleureuse qui tente de racheter le comportement de son mari par tous les moyens ? En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas vue dans la gare de King's Cross ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son père est un grossier personnage. Papa, maman et moi avons été indignés de la manière dont il a humilié son fils et le dédain avec lequel il nous a traités... Il n'a même pas daigné serrer la main de papa, comme si c'était un malade incurable et contagieux !

Drago a prétexté avoir une chose "de la plus haute importance" à faire avant de prendre le Poudlard express. A cet instant, dans ses yeux, j'ai bu le ciel. Un ciel d'orage : sombre, froid et étouffant. Ils m'offraient un monde triste, humide et sans espoir.

Mes parents ne se sont jamais mal comporté envers moi, et pourtant, j'ai eu le sentiment de le comprendre mieux que quiconque...

Et puis il a fermé les yeux avant de se détourner de moi et de s'éloigner d'un pas lent mais déterminé, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Tout un monde s'est écroulé, et c'est comme si rien n'avait existé. Il s'est évaporé. Tout est parti en fumée.

Maman a blablaté longtemps, tentant en vain de remplacer mon air triste et consterné par ne serait-ce qu'un maigre sourire. Papa a souvent levé les yeux au ciel et fait de nombreuses grimaces, sans plus de succès.

Ils ne sont pas dupes, mais j'ai mis mon comportement sur le compte du stress. Je leur ai dit que j'avais le ventre noué et que plus vite je serai sur la voie 9 3/4, plus vite je serai soulagée et détendue. Ils n'ont pas contesté mes paroles. Papa a pris ma tête entre ses mains, m'a regardée fixement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante d'émotion, et m'a embrassée sur le front, longuement, comme s'il pensait ne jamais me revoir. Maman a posé ma tête contre sa poitrine et m'a embrassé le crâne plein de fois tout en me caressant les cheveux. Puis elle a agrippé mes bras et m'a éloignée d'elle, pour me regarder une dernière fois et emmagasiner le plus de détails possibles. Elle a soupiré et a murmuré :

\- Prend soin de toi...

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'ai fait un faible coucou de la main et j'ai foncé en direction de la barrière, la peur au ventre et ma valise à la main.

Je me sens seule au monde, et pas seulement parce que, à cette heure ci, il n'y a presque personne sur la voie. Il n'est plus là, lui, et c'est mon plus grand drame.

Alors qu'il fixait la barrière et qu'il était encore de dos, je le prenais pour une rencontre anodine, une personne de passage dans ma vie, et au mieux, un ami. Puis il s'est retourné et m'a regardée dans les yeux. J'ai cru entendre l'air crépiter autour de nous, c'était électrique. Mon cœur a eu des ratés. Il était très pâle et très blond. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il était très beau et que je voulais finir ma vie à ses côtés.

J'ai tenté de me détourner de cette pensée en lui présentant papa et maman , mais elle me tournait autour, tenace. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a tourné le dos pour partir que j'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits, très progressivement. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux garçons auparavant. Ma seule ambition était de faire de grandes études pour devenir avocate, ministre de la culture, pédiatre ou que sais-je encore !

La voix dans ma tête ne savait plus que penser : "C'est lui !", "Remet les pieds sur terre, tu dérailles complètement !", "C'est lui, je te dis, c'est l'amour avec un grand A !", "L'espoir fait vivre..."

J'étais immobile au milieu de la foule qui me bousculait avec indifférence pour se hâter vers la locomotive lorsque le sifflet a retenti.

J'ai sursauté. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, perdue dans le flot ininterrompu de mes pensées.

J'avais le pied gauche sur le marche-pied quand j'ai entendu un garçon dire à sa mère :

\- T'en fais pas, on t'enverra plein de hiboux... et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspérée et amusée, et suis montée dans le train.

"Poudlard, me voilà !" m'exclamé-je intérieurement

 **Point de vue de Drago.**

Je suis confortablement assis dans un compartiment, en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres première année. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Nous n'avons pas encore démarré et personne ne fait attention à moi pour le moment. Goyle se gratte la tête, perplexe : il a encore oublier comment renouer ses lacets. Crabbe s'empiffre de gâteaux : il avait fait des provisions, "au cas où" il viendrait à mourir de faim pendant le trajet.

Elle est là, sur le quai, immobile et maussade, la tête baissée : "Mon Hermione..."

\- C'est p...

J'ai failli dire à haute voix que ce n'est pas mon Hermione. Je ne veux pas que les autres s'interrogent, et le dire à haute voix rendrait la chose encore plus réelle qu'elle ne l'est déjà et me la rendrait inaccessible.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demande Pansy, une amie, ou en tout cas une amie de la famille.

Je me tourne vers elle et répond, faussement agacé :

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre que tout le monde monte pour partir, ils avaient qu'à se hâter !

Je m'empresse de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre, mais elle n'est plus là...


	4. Toujours là, dans mes pensées

J'ai été absente à cause de soucis de santé et parce que j'avais mon mémoire à faire. Je suis désolée. Du coup je reviens avec le chapitre 4 de Dans ses yeux j'ai bu le ciel, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Point de vue d'Hermione.**

A l'instant même où j'ai posé mon pied gauche sur le marche-pied afin de monter dans le train, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour ne pas penser à Drago.

Depuis que je suis toute petite, je trouve idiotes les filles qui se disent folles amoureuses d'un garçon alors qu'elle ne le connaissent pas, ou à peine. Et je me demande souvent si l'on peut vraiment comprendre ce qu'est l'amour, à un si jeune âge. Alors que les autres petites filles de mon école imaginaient le prince venu les chercher sur son cheval blanc, je m'imaginais médecin, vétérinaire, avocate...  
Je refuse d'être troublée par Drago. Je me fiche qu'il soit très beau, même s'il a un teint plutôt blafard. L'amour devra attendre la fin de mes études, dans sept ans !

Très vite, je trouve un compartiment dans lequel m'installer, et je revêts ma robe de Poudlard.

Je m'apprête à lire un livre lorsque j'entends un garçon, jouflu, pleurnicher, quelque part dans le couloir :  
\- T... T... Trévooooohohohohooooooor !  
Lorsque je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, il me répond qu'il a égaré son crapaud, Trévor.  
Prise de compassion pour lui, je décide immédiatement de l'aider, sans pouvoir admettre intérieurement que je le fais surtout pour ne pas penser à Drago. Très vite, alors que nous passons de compartiment en compartiment à la recherche de son crapaud, malheureusement sans succès, j'apprends qu'il s'appelle Neville, qu'il a onze ans et qu'il vit chez sa grand-mère.  
Au cours de notre recherche, nous avons rencontré un espèce de grand dadet rouquin incapable de lancer un sort correctement, et un brun à lunettes, très maigre, dont la cicatrice qu'il a sur le front ne permet pas de doute quant à son identité. Il s'agit d'un certain Ron Weasley (même ma voix intérieure prononce ce nom avec mépris) et du célèbre Harry Potter. Je crois qu'il est un peu sot, ou en tout cas simple d'esprit : il n'a lu aucun livre qui parle de lui, pourtant, ceux-ci ne manquent pas !  
Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait durant le trajet, l'image de Drago n'a pas cessé de flotter dans un coin de ma tête, me rendant à la fois triste comme les pierres et heureuse, presque fleur bleue. Je me souviens de la manière dont il m'a tourné le dos pour partir, les poings serrés, suite à l'humiliation qui lui a fait subir son père, mais aussi de son regard qui m'a offert le monde sur un plateau d'argent !  
Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis...

 **Point de vue de Drago.**  
Je ne supporte plus les bavardages incessants de mes amis, mais je m'efforce de prendre part aux conversations, le plus naturellement du monde.  
En vérité, à l'intérieur de moi, une tempête se déchaîne, dévastatrice. Je hais Père de m'avoir humilié de la sorte devant Hermione, et j'ai envie de tout détruire sur mon passage. Mon cerveau essaye de relativiser en me disant que ce n'est pas grave, qu'elle n'est même pas belle, avec ses dents de cheval et ses cheveux de mouton. Pourtant, quand je repense à ses yeux, je me dis qu'une personne avec une telle intensité dans le regard et capable de me faire ressentir de l'espoir ne peut être que magnifique.  
J'ai envie de hurler, de ne pas être celui que je dois être aux yeux des autres. Je veux être... moi ! Ne plus jamais être impassible ! Montrer mes sentiments à la face du monde ! Lui montrer que je mérite d'être aimé, mais que je ne veux l'être que d'elle, et de personne d'autre !  
Maintenant que je l'ai rencontrée, je veux mon monde et le sien, pour forger notre monde. Je ne supporte plus de passer chaque jour de mon existence à être irréprochable pour que Père puisse se vanter, alors qu'en réalité, il n'a jamais montré qu'il était fier de moi. Je ne supporte plus que Mère fasse tout pour lui, par amour, et aussi par soucis de rang social et familial. Je ne supporte plus d'aider Goyle à refaire ses lacets plusieurs fois par jour. Je ne supporte plus rien !  
Avant j'étais résigné, comme si c'était une fatalité... Mais ses yeux ont tout bouleversé en moi !  
Je soupire et, avec lassitude, grogne, bougon :  
\- On arrive bientôt, dépêchez-vous de mettre vos robes. Crabbe, arrête de t'empiffrer, au moins jusqu'au moment du banquet. Tu fermes même pas la bouche quand tu manges ! Goyle, fais attension à ce que tu fais, tu es en train d'essayer d'enfiler la robe de Pansy, tu t'es trompé de valise, c'est pour ça que ta tête ne passe pas ! Quand te décideras-tu à lire correctement les étiquettes des malles ?!  
Mes amis, tous sans exception, me regardent éberlués. Je suis souvent méprisant avec les gens, surtout lorsque ce ne sont pas des sangs-purs, mais je n'utilise jamais une voix aussi tranchante avec eux.  
Je pâlis, peut-être même que je deviens verdâtre, vu la mine inquiète de Pansy. Je m'armonne :  
\- J'ai affreusement mal à la tête, pardon...  
Ils me croient sans réfléchir. Quelle belle brochette d'imbéciles heureux ! Je me demande souvent ce que je fais avec eux, avant de me rappeler que c'est à cause de Père et de sa manie des sangs-purs. Parfois, je fais la liste de tous leurs défauts et de toutes leurs qualités. Je trouve toujours une liste colossale de défauts, mais je prends un temps fou à leur trouver des qualités. Je me suis habitué à eux et, avec le temps, je me suis mis en tête que je les apprécie. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Le regard d'Hermione a tout remis en question. La gentillesse de ses parents aussi.  
Secrètement, je prie le ciel pour qu'elle aille à Serpentard, comme moi. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : la revoir, entendre sa voix à nouveau !  
Mon Hermione...


	5. Déception

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**

La traversée du lac a été tout simplement merveilleuse. Je suis sur un petit nuage lorsque Hagrid, le garde-chasse, frappe trois fois à la porte du château. Mon impatience et mon enthousiasme ont refait surface pendant le trajet en barque, accentués par le fait qu'Hagrid a retrouvé le crapaud de Neville, et qu'un grand sourire fend désormais le visage de celui-ci.

La porte s'ouvre immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude, se tient dans l'encadrement. Elle a le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier. J'aime ça, ça me rassure et me prouve que je ne fais pas un rêve, que tout est bien réel. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va agir comme une maman lionne avec ses enfants, juste et traitant chaque élève avec égalité, mais capable de les défendre avec hargne des injustices et des dangers.

\- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonce Hagrid, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le Hall d'entrée est tellement grand, avec son plafond si haut qu'on n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir, qu'il en serait effrayant, s'il n'était pas aussi magnifique. Des torches enflammées sont fixés aux murs de pierre, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permet de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le Professeur McGonagall, dont j'observe discrètement la démarche, admirative, nous traversons l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrons dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Nous passons dans l'extrême à l'autre : cette pièce est aussi étroite que le Hall est immense, et nous nous retrouvons serrés les uns contre les autres, debout. Comme par un jeu de miroir, mon ventre se serre lui aussi, et l'angoisse remonte à la surface. Je sais que mes parents seront toujours fiers de moi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de recommencer comme à l'école, sans un ami à qui me confier. Mais observer les regards inquiets des autres première année me rassure un peu et me donne l'impression d'être normale. C'est une impression que je n'ai jamais eue par le passé, sauf avec mes parents.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall, me faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise alors que je me retiens à grand peine de sursauter. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Je bois les paroles du professeur McGonagall, sans pouvoir détacher mon regard d'elle un seul instant, excepté au moment où son regard se pose sur Neville, dont la cape est attachée de travers, et sur Ron, qui a une tache sur le nez. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry tenter tant bien que mal d'aplatir ses cheveux. J'observe tous les élèves, pour ne pas penser à la cérémonie et en quoi elle consiste. Il n'y a que Drago que j'évite obstinément de regarder.

Le professeur McGonagall nous annonce qu'elle reviendra nous chercher quand tout sera prêt, puis quitte la salle. Les voix des élèves se font de nouveau entendre, échafaudant toutes sortes de théorie sur la répartition. J'entends Ron dire à Harry que nous devrons passer des tests. Une fois de plus, pour éviter de stresser en pensant à ce qu'il faudra faire, je me mets à chuchoter à toute vitesse, en disant que j'ai appris tous les sorts possibles, et que je me demande lequel il faudra jeter. Dire tout haut que je sais lancer chaque sort rend la chose plus réelle, et me rassure.

Soudain, nous voyons une vingtaine de fantômes apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. Alors que la plupart des élèves perdent leur temps à crier, une petite voix, victorieuse, s'exclame d'en ma tête « Tu vois, j'avais raison, les fantômes existent, tu pourras le dire à papa et maman ! ».

Alors qu'un fantôme, qui ressemble à un moine, souhaite nous voir à Poufsouffle, qui a été sa maison, le professeur McGonagall, qui est revenue, l'interrompt d'une voix brusque et nous invite à la suivre, en rang.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et, même si j'ai lu une quantité impressionnante de livres sur Poudlard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être bouche devant la splendeur de la pièce et, lorsque Harry lève les yeux au plafond, je ne résiste pas : je lève les yeux à mon tour. Le plafond est d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je murmure :

\- C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Fascinée, je ne vois même pas le professeur McGonagall installer un tabouret à quatre pieds devant nous et y déposer un chapeau pointu de sorcier, râpé, sale et rapiécé.

Un coup de coude discret dans mes côtes me distrait du plafond. Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche et vois Drago. Sans rien dire, il fait un signe de tête pour désigner le tabouret. Je pique un fard et baisse les yeux, le temps de me ressaisir. Je ne dois pas seulement m'adapter à une nouvelle école, mais aussi à un nouveau monde. Très sincèrement, je suis reconnaissante envers Drago, car il m'a permis de regarder dans la bonne direction, de m'attarder sur ce qui est vraiment important. Je ne vivrai qu'une seule cérémonie de répartition en tant que première année, alors que je pourrai regarder le plafond à loisir tous les jours pendant les sept années à venir !

Lorsque le chapeau se met à chanter, j'ouvre de grands yeux surpris, et, les larmes aux yeux, je contiens tant bien que mal un fou rire : je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Comme si j'étais guidée par une force invisible, mon visage se tourne à nouveau vers Drago, auquel je lance un regard à la fois espiègle et complice. Alors que je vois sa bouche commencer à se fendre en un sourire, un espèce de gros balourd avec un air idiot lui donne un coup de coude énergique en murmurant, sans aucune discrétion toutefois :

\- Hey, la mocheté à côté de toi te fixe.

Il étouffe un rire et, alors que j'espérais que Drago prenne ma défense, celui-ci plaque ses mains contre sa bouche et rit comme un bossu, son dos secoué de soubresauts.

Je serre les poings, furieuse. Cette fois, les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux ne sont pas des larmes de rire, mais de colère et de déception : j'avais cru qu'il était gentil malgré le comportement odieux de son père, et il m'a laissé penser que nous pourrions devenir amis, avec ses sourires et ses poignées de main, avec ses yeux plongés dans les miens…

Je le hais !

 **Point de vue de Drago.**

Je suis un crétin. Une fois de plus, j'en agi en pensant à mon père. Je pensais que tout le monde faisait des choix à ma place et que mon avis ne pesait pas dans la balance, mais Père et Mère n'étaient pas là pour me dire de me moquer d'Hermione !

Je n'ai pas écouté le moindre mot prononcé par le chapeau à partir du moment où j'ai vu les poings d'Hermione se serrer. Elle est rongée par la rage, et c'est à cause de moi.

J'ai affiché un air satisfait lorsque j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je ne ressens aucun plaisir ni aucune fierté. A quoi ça pourrait bien me servir, à part à être le digne fils de Sa Majesté le, ô grand et vénéré, Lucius Malefoy ? Ça ne m'empêchera pas de me sentir abandonné et triste, seul face à ma destinée, tous les jours de ma vie, avec personne pour aimer le vrai Drago.

Pendant toute la répartition, j'ai fixé le tabouret sans vraiment faire attention à qui s'asseyait dessus. J'applaudissais, sans même connaître la maison dans laquelle chaque élève était envoyé. Je mangeais sans savoir ce que je mettais dans ma bouche. Les aliments n'avaient aucune saveur, parce que je détestais ce que j'avais fait à Hermione. Je parlais avec mes amis avec animation, mais je serais bien incapable de dire de quoi nous avons discuté. Je me concentrais pour ne pas regarder Hermione : je redoutais de voir de la colère, ou pire, de la tristesse, dans ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré le banquet, mais je suis maintenant dans mon lit à baldaquin. J'entends les souffles de mes camarades, endormis et paisibles. Mes yeux sont obstinément ouverts, mes muscles sont tendus et c'est à peine si j'ose respirer. Je ne comprends pas quelle valeur peut bien avoir ma vie : je ne suis bon qu'à faire souffrir les autres et à les mépriser. Qu'à la faire souffrir et à la mépriser, elle, mon Hermione…

Je me hais !


	6. La nuit porte conseil

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**

J'ai dormi comme un nouveau-né. La soirée de répartition m'a tellement épuisée que je me suis endormie immédiatement, sans avoir le temps de haïr Drago ou de m'étonner d'avoir atterri à Gryffondor. Aucun rêve n'est venu troubler mon sommeil, et c'est avec un sourire éblouissant que je me prépare et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Avec des gestes aériens, comme si je n'avais aucun poids sur les épaules, je tartine mon toast de confiture de groseilles, avant de croquer dedans à pleines dents. J'ai toujours mangé des toasts bacon-miel le matin, mais j'ai décidé que cette année serait celle de tous les changements : je passe déjà du monde moldu au monde magique, alors autant en profiter… et cela commence avec des toasts à la groseille !

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis en âge d'aller à l'école, le stress ne vient pas agiter mon estomac dans tous les sens et je suis parfaitement détendue. Je me suis levée tôt, et j'ai pris le temps de repérer le lieu de mon premier cours de l'année avant de manger. Et surtout, personne ne me connait ici : je ne suis pas la petite intello coincée, méprisante et prétentieuse !

 **Point de vue de Drago.**

J'ai passé une nuit atroce, remplie de mauvais rêves. Le choixpeau magique me poursuivait avec un rire démonique, me répétant inlassablement ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille, lors de la répartition.

Pendant à peine un millième de seconde, je m'étais imaginé atterrir à Gryffondor auprès d'Hermione, puis l'image, terrifiante, de mon père m'était venue à l'esprit, et je m'étais convaincu que Serpentard était la maison faite pour moi. Mon hésitation avait été infime, mais le choixpeau l'avait perçue :

\- Un Malefoy à Gryffondor, dis-tu ?

Je m'étais senti pâlir alors que le choixpeau, sans se démonter et, bien évidemment, sans avoir attendu de réponse, s'était écrié :

\- SERPENTARD !

Le regard noir qu'Hermione m'avait lancé la veille est aussi venu hanter mes rêves.

C'est le teint pâle et de véritables valises sous les yeux que je me lève et me rends, d'un pas traînant, dans la Grande Salle, Crabbe à ma gauche et Goyle à ma droite.

Alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffrent, je me demande qui est le plus pâle, de mon verre de lait ou de moi.

Maussade, avec des gestes lents et pleins de lourdeurs, je plonge mon pain dans mon verre de lait et le laisse s'y émietter, fixant Hermione, qui, souriante, ne fait absolument pas attention à moi. D'espoir, mon cœur bat la chamade : peut-être qu'elle a oublié mes moqueries de la veille , et peut-être qu'elle ne me hait pas !

Lorsqu'elle se lève, je fais de même, sans réfléchir. Crabbe et Goyle, trop occupés à engloutir ce qui leur passe sous la main, ne remarquent rien.

D'un pas qui se veut à la fois rapide et maîtrisé, je suis Hermione. Je finis par la rattraper , près d'une salle de classe. Je lui prends le poignet en murmurant :

\- Hey Hermione…

Elle se retourne et, les yeux humides, me lance un regard noir : elle n'a rien oublié de la veille.

\- Pardonne-moi, dis-je, à la fois ferme et suppliant, ma main serrant son poignet toujours plus fort.


	7. L'étreinte

**Tout d'abord, merci pour les dernières reviews, même si je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y répondre.**

 **Ne cherchez pas le point de vue d'Hermione : ce chapitre ne présentera que le point de vue de Drago.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Point de vue de Drago.**

\- Hey Hermione...

Son regard est insoutenable. Il me détruit à petit feu. J'y lis de la fureur, et même si je refuse l'idée que celle-ci soit dirigée contre moi, ce n'est pas ce qui me désole le plus. Le pire, c'est de lire la douleur dans ses yeux. Cette douleur, je la connais par cœur, je la ressens sans arrêt et je la maudis d'exister, souhaitant secrètement que personne n'ait à la porter sur son dos comme un fardeau. Personne, et surtout pas elle, pas mon Hermione. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends vraiment ce que sont l'amitié et l'amour, et ce que c'est que de vouloir remuer ciel et terre pour quelqu'un, pour qu'il ne souffre jamais, pour ne jamais voir la lueur de ses yeux chanceler et un torrent de larmes couler sur son visage.

Un jour, Pansy s'est mise à sangloter dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas eu de peine pour elle. J'étais plutôt embarrassé. J'ai soupiré, lui ai tapoté le dos dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde et ai lancé, d'une voix assurée :

\- Garde la tête haute et bombe le torse. Tu dois faire honneur à ton rang et à ta famille : les sang-pur ne pleurent pas, encore moi les Parkinson !

A travers ses larmes, elle m'a souri et a murmuré un merci résigné.

Avec Hermione, rien n'est pareil. Elle me donne envie de tout révolutionner, de tout envoyer paître et d'oser enfin vivre comme je l'entends. Je sais qu'avec elle, j'aurais un jour la force d'écouter mon cœur plutôt que Père, et la douleur que j'ai fait naître dans ses yeux me révolte. Je me jure intérieurement de ne plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la blesser ou la rendre malheureuse.

\- Pardonne-moi.

Ma main, serrée sur son poignet, est moite. Hermione fronce les sourcils, furieuse, mais garde obstinément le silence. Mon courage et ma détermination commencent à flancher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de la suivre comme ça : je ne pourrais tolérer qu'elle me déteste encore plus !

\- Non mais quel idiot ! s'exclame-t-elle enfin, me faisant sursauter.

Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je suis peiné de l'avoir mise dans une colère noire, mais je ne peux pas empêcher les papillons de danser la java dans mon ventre lorsque le son de sa voix résonne à mes oreilles.

\- Ton père est un crétin, et apparemment, tu marches sur ses traces. Et maintenant, lâche ma main, tu veux ?!

Soudain, je souris et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais quelque chose de totalement irréfléchi. Je serre Hermione dans mes bras, blottis ma tête dans son cou et murmure :

\- Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin d'une amie. J'ai besoin de toi. Apprends-moi à aimer, à sourire, à pleurer. Père et Mère ne m'ont rien appris de tout ça. Hier, je n'ai pas su quoi faire, avec Goyle à côté de moi. J'ai eu peur de ne pas être le parfait petit Malefoy.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Et cette étreinte est l'étreinte que j'ai longtemps espérée de Mère ou de Père. C'est une étreinte dans laquelle j'ai mis toutes mes peurs, toutes mes incertitudes, toutes mes douleurs... ce que je suis vraiment au fond de moi ! Je vois en Hermione une confidente Elle fait jaillir de moi des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés, et les mots que je tais à tout le monde franchissent irrésistiblement la barrière de mes lèvres, alors que j'espère secrètement qu'ils atteindront son cœur plutôt que ses oreilles.


	8. Une ombre au tableau

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**

Cet abruti m'a serré dans ses bras ! Comment est-ce que je suis sensée pouvoir le haïr, maintenant ? surtout avec ce qu'il m'a murmuré à l'oreille ! Ma fureur se retourne désormais contre moi-même : je n'arrive plus à le détester et ça me rend folle de rage, parce que j'en ressens le besoin. Au lieu de ça, mon cerveau, habitué à tout analyser en long, en large et en travers, ne peut s'empêcher de passer au crible chacune de ses paroles, alors qu'il est toujours blotti contre moi.

Il m'a suppliée. Il m'a suppliée d'être son amie... Habituellement, on me supplie de la fermer, avec ma morale toute moisie. Il a besoin de moi. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un a besoin de moi pour autre chose que pour faire ses devoirs ! Et puis... et puis il y a son vécu dans ses paroles, et il ne semble fait que de douleur, de mépris, de paraître et de faux-semblants. Bigre, comment suis-je sensée lui apprendre des choses que tout le monde devrait savoir faire intuitivement dès qu'il vient au monde ? Comment suis-je sensée lui apprendre à aimer, à sourire et à pleurer ? Non vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre que ses paroles étaient métaphoriques : son père était si... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus indigne d'un Malfoy, entre sourire, pleurer et aimer, mais aucun des trois ne semble permis !

Je soupire. J'ai plein de questions à lui poser mais son odeur et son souffle chaud m'enivrent, et je me contente de souffler :

\- Saisis ta chance, tu n'en auras pas d'autres.

Il me serre plus fort contre lui, en me remerciant inlassablement. Je souris, l'imaginant me baiser les pieds, tellement il exagère l'importance de mon pardon. Mais cette exaspération me fait du bien : je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'est bon de se sentir aimé et important pour quelqu'un.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue au moment exacte où le Professeur Rogue, qui nous enseignera les potions, passe devant nous. Celui-ci affiche un sourire narquois en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago blêmit et se détache de moi. Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais sa réaction me blesse au plus profond de mon être, et j'ai désormais l'impression d'être répugnante et insignifiante à ses yeux, comme un cafard sous ses chaussures, qui doivent valoir plus que tout le contenu de ma valise à elles-seules. Décidément, les torchons et les serviettes ne se mélangeront jamais !

Alors qu'il est pâle comme s'il avait vu la mort au fond des yeux, je suis rubiconde. Mais je ne suis pas en colère, plutôt peinée. Et pas seulement parce que j'ai l'impression de le dégoûter. Je sens au fond de moi qu'il souffre de la situation, qu'il a peur d'être lui-même, et de décevoir les autres parce qu'il n'est pas ce qu'on attend de lui. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider à dépasser tout ça, pour enfin être pleinement heureux ! J'esquisse un sourire, attendant patiemment que le Professeur Rogue s'éloigne, et dis :

\- Rejoins-moi devant la bibliothèque à midi.

 **Point de vue de Drago.**

Cette fille est extraordinaire... vraiment, elle me fascine ! Non seulement elle me pardonne quelque chose d'inacceptable, mais en plus je recommence et elle, compréhensive, me propose un rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaître. Et le fait qu'elle soit brillante ne gâche rien !

Pendant tous les cours de la journée que nous avions en commun, les élèves me faisaient penser à des larves amnésiques : mous et incapables de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ! Pas elle. Sans se soucier de la mine courroucée de Pansy, de celle, éberluée, de Harry, et de celle, déconfite et agacée, de ce crétin de rouquin de Weasley,, elle levait inlassablement les bras vers le ciel pour donner des réponses, tellement enthousiaste qu'elle frisait parfois l'hystérie et s'attirait les foudres de tous les élèves. Moi, un sourire paisible sur le visage, j'observais les mouvements de ses cheveux à chacun de ses gestes, alors que Goyle se moquait d'elle et que Crabbe riait sans comprendre.

\- On dirait un babouin.

Goyle a dû croire que je souriais à cause de lui, et a continué sur sa lancée, un regard scrutateur posé sur moi. En réalité, je ne l'écoutais absolument pas, revivant encore et encore dans mon esprit mon premier moment d'intimité avec Hermione, et la dernière phrase qu'elle a prononcée avant de me tourner le dos et de partir, sans attendre ma réponse, dans la salle de classe dans laquelle elle aurait son tout premier cours de l'année :

\- Rejoins-moi devant la bibliothèque à midi.

J'aime son assurance et sa... nonchalance ? Comme si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid que j'aille au rendez-vous ou non. Je préfère mille fois la voir comme ça qu'en colère et triste à cause de moi ! J'ai aimé la serrer fort contre moi, aussi. Et, ô, qu'elle a la peau douce... je l'ai senti en embrassant sa joue !

Mais une ombre vient noircir le tableau : Rogue et son air narquois.


	9. Attente, craintes et espoirs

**Point de vue d'Hermione.**  
Midi moins cinq… Mes jambes courent vers la bibliothèque. Mais dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur, elles me mènent à Drago. Je suis à cinq minutes de l'amitié ! Qui l'aurait cru, après toutes ses années de solitude et de rejet ?  
Midi moins trois. Mon cœur bat tellement fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Je manque d'air, mais j'interdis à mes jambes de ralentir. Dans trois minutes, il s'approchera de moi, et j'essaierai d'être indifférente à sa proximité, alors qu'une véritable tempête de bonheur, d'excitation et de peur mêlés soufflera en moi. Un ami ! Je vais avoir un ami ! Je vais tellement prendre soin de lui qu'il voudra être mon meilleur ami. On sera les trois mousquetaires : un pour tous et tous pour un ! Unis comme les cinq doigts de la main ! Ou je serai son ombre, cousue à lui comme dans Peter Pan !  
Midi moins une. Je viens d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, essoufflée et les joues rosies par l'effort. Déterminée, je serre les poings et me dirige vers une table libre. Je ne laisserai pas passer une telle occasion. J'en ferai mon ami, coûte que coûte ! Je briserai la glace, et sa carapace. Il n'aura plus peur, il oubliera le reste du monde quand il sera à mes côtés, et les grands principes de son révéré père n'existeront pas ! Il préfèrera rester avec moi qu'avec ses lourdauds débiles, ses hippopotames sans cervelle en couche-culotte qui le suivent à la trace !  
Midi. C'est l'heure ! Allez, montre-toi… Saisis la chance que je t'ai offerte !  
Midi cinq. Ce n'est qu'un petit retard de rien du tout… Il va venir ! Il DOIT venir !  
Midi six. Chaque seconde qui passe est un supplice. Toujours aucun Drago à l'horizon.  
Midi sept. Où Diable es-tu ? S'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas…  
Midi huit. J'aurais juré que tu tenais à moi…  
Midi neuf. C'était un leurre ?  
Midi dix. Ou peut-être un moyen de me faire souffrir, de te moquer de moi, encore une fois ?  
Midi onze. Lâche, montre toi au moins, si tu veux te jouer de moi !  
Midi douze. Je n'entrerai pas dans ton jeu.  
Midi treize. Ca ne peut que mal finir.  
Midi quatorze. Tu souffriras autant que moi.  
Midi quinze. Adieu, le monde m'attend pour tourner à l'endroit.

 **Point de vue de Drago.**  
Midi moins le quart. La délivrance est proche. Encore dix minutes de cours et je pourrais courir vers mon destin, vers mon Hermione. C'est, elle, je sais que c'est elle. Qui d'autre pourrait m'être destiné ? Avec elle, je… je… je ressens ! On ne se quittera plus. Enfin je connaîtrais l'amitié vraie ! Peut-être aussi un peu l'affection qu'on devrait recevoir d'une mère. A la gare, ce sentiment était palpable quand j'ai rencontré ses parents, et une flèche empoisonnée m'a traversé le cœur : la jalousie. Depuis, il m'arrive même parfois d'imaginer que ce sont mes parents. Pendant quelques secondes, ils m'ont traité comme ils la traitaient elle : avec respect et considération. Et maintenant, je ressens ce besoin sans arrêt.  
Midi moins cinq. Ca y est, c'est la fin des cours. Mais je ne sais plus si c'est une malédiction ou une bénédiction. Je suis rongé par la peur. Je me sens nauséeux et mes jambes me semblent aussi molles que du coton. Lentement, j'avance pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, comme une vache vers l'abattoir.  
Midi moins deux. Ca y est, je suis à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Je suis en avance. C'est mal, vraiment très mal. Je dois me montrer digne de père, savoir me faire désirer. Non, vraiment, je vais en profiter pour me rincer le visage aux toilettes, ça me rafraîchira peut-être les idées ! Et puis j'ai le ventre noué, c'est une très bonne raison pour y aller !  
Midi dix. A midi, je voulais vraiment y aller, mais mes jambes s'obstinent encore à vouloir faire les cent pas. Et je garde les mains croisées dans le dos, alors qu'elle devraient celer notre amitié avec ardeur, d'une inoubliable poignée de main.  
Midi quinze. Ca y est, mes jambes se sont enfin décidées à m'obéir. Elles sont allées plus vite que la lumière. Pas assez vite malgré tout. Et mon Hermione avait déjà pris son envol loin du « nous » que j'avais tant rêvé.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui vais à reculons où le monde qui tourne à l'envers, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est partie. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine, c'est là qu'était sa place ! Mon Hermione...


End file.
